How to be a good Boyfriend by Travis Stoll
by Mangolie
Summary: Travis and Katie are a couple and Travis wants to be the perfect boyfriend, naturally. So he gets himself Tips from a magazine, but of course he messes them all up at the first try. Part 2 of my 'How To' series. There's no urgend need to read part one.


**Hi Guys!**

**I wanted to write down part two of my "How To" lists for forever and didn't find time to do so, but this Idea has been stuck in my head for weeks now, so I finally wrote it down.**

**I hope you Like it!**

**ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤**

_1. When she's annoyed and walks away, follow her!_

"Katie, what's your birthday wish?" asked Travis Stoll his girlfriend (which he proudly told everyone again and again) for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes.

"Oh my gods Travis! You really didn't change, did you? Even now that we're together you still annoy me to death!" She rolled her eyes, stood up and walked away.

Travis followed her the whole way to the Demeter cabin.

She didn't notice him.

She walked in her cabin and slammed the door behind her shut.

Travis walked in behind her, when Katie noticed him she turned around and began to scream.

"Stalker! Go away Travis! Leave me alone!"

_- Phase 1 : Didn't go so well._

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_2. When she looks at your mouth – Kiss her!_

Katie was starring at Travis mouth the whole morning, while they were sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey Katie-Kat, I see you wanna kiss me. I didn't know that you wanted to make our relationship public. Anyway I like it!" Travis said, leaned forward to kiss Katie, but then he noticed the questioning look she gave him.

"What?" he asked.

"What makes you think I wanna kiss you?" Katie replied.

"Don't you?" Travis asked surprised and a little hurt.

Katie shook her head.

"I didn't say that! I just wanted to know why you all out of sudden think I wanna kiss you?"

"You looked at my mouth" Travis explained and a grin spread across Katies smile.

"I did that because there's something between your teeth!" she told Travis smiling.

The brunette blushed and tried to clean his teeth with a napkin.

Katie found that so cute that she leaned over the table, pulled Travis hand with the napkin away from his mouth and gave him a kiss.

_- Phase 2 : Worked half..._

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_3. When she slaps or kicks you grab her and don't let her go_

When Travis asked Katie about her birthday with again she got angry and boxed his arm.

He immediately grabbed her Hands and pulled her tight to his body.

"Travis what do you think you're doing?" Katie asked annoyed while she tried to pull away.

"Umm... I hold you...?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

Katie tried to free herself again.

"And WHY exactly are you doing this?"

"Well... girls like that..." he said insecurely.

Katie frowned.

"Travis do you really believe that?" she asked.

Travis shifted awkwardly from one foot to his other.

"Umm... Do you believe that?" he asked.

"No" came her dry reply.

He instantly let her go.

_- Phase 3 : Failed BIG TIME! - I don't wanna talk about it -.-_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_4. When she's silent she thinks about the best way to tell you 'I love you'_

"You can say it, Katie. I can handle it!" Travis told her when they sat under a Tree in Camp.

She was sitting on his lap, leaned against his chest and had now been pretty quiet for a while now.

As Katie looked up and her beautiful blue eyes met his', Travis hoped he could make her say the three magical words.

"But... won't you be angry at me if I destroy this peaceful moment?" she asked.

Travis shook his head.

"If anything it would make me happy!" he told her.

Katie frowned.

"Well, okay if you say so... Travis?"

"Yeah?" he got excited.

"I am hungry."

_- Phase 4 : WTF?! _

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_5. Tell her she's beautiful when she's looking worst._

It was four in the morning when Travis awoke.

He was hungry.

He grabbed a jacket, sneaked out of his Cabin and went in the direction of the kitchen.

Once he got there he saw that the Harpies were already cooking breakfast.

He stepped in the kitchen and now guess who he saw eating a muffin while sitting quietly in the corner.

Right.

Katie sat there.

Her hair was totally messed, she was pale and she wore a shirt that was like three numbers to big for her but in Travis' option she still was the most beautiful girl on this planet.

She immediately blushed when she noticed Travis and she blushed even darker when she registered that he was staring at her.

Travis couldn't help but smile and went over to her.

"Hey Katie-Kat what are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

She didn't look at him.

"I'm eating. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Travis smiled.

"Well, I was too hungry."

"Oh" came her lame reply.

She broke her muffin in two halves and handed Travis one over.

It was a cereal muffin... yippee!

Travis began to eat his muffin, 'cause even if he wasn't cereals biggest fan, it was a peace of muffin that Katie had given to him and how could he refuse anything that she gave him?

Katie hurried eating her muffin, she wanted to go back to her cabin.

She didn't want Travis to see her like this any longer, so when she finished her muffin part she jumped to her feet, but before she could reach the door Travis grabbed her arm and whispered :

"By the way, Katie-Kat, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Katie gave him a shy smile before she left.

_- Phase 5 : Yeah, I didn't mess up!_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_6. When she says that she likes you she does that even more than you think_

It was again in the middle of the night.

Katie had had a bad dream and now she wasn't able to fall asleep again, so she had went over to Travis' cabin where she now laid next to him on his bed.

He hadn't been angry when she had woken him... He had turned to lay on his side and lifted his blanket so Katie could just slip next to him.

And now he held her in one of his arms and told her about anything and everything.

Katie cuddled herself close to him.

"Thanks Travis. You can't imagine how much I like you for staying up with me" she whispered.

Travis smiled.

"More than I think?"

Katie now too smiled.

"Yes. More than you will think."

_- Phase 6 : That couldn't really go wrong..._

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_7. Hold her hand as often as you can_

It was their day at camp and Katie would come with Travis and Connor to visit their mother before they went to college, so Katie wanted to write a letter to her father.

There was only one problem.

"Umm... Travis?!"

He looked at her, his eyes shone.

"Yes Katie-Kat?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip.

"I can't write when you hold my hand the whole time. Could you please let me go?"

He slapped against his head.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Katie, how stupid from me."

She grabbed a pen.

"Yup, quite."

_- Phase 7 : Well I guess I should start thinking about what I do before I do it... -.-_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_8. Tell her she means everything to you_

After a big farewell Party Travis and Connor walked out of the Hermes cabin, well aware that this would be the last time.

Travis looked around and found Katie hugging her younger sister Deliha.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Travis couldn't hold himself.

He ran to her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

When their kiss ended Travis held her face in his hands and stroke away her tears.

She smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"There is no reason. You're just everything to me."

******ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ**

******DONE!**

******Finally it's done.**

******I hope you liked it.**

******Tell me what you think about it and if you have any other how to's for Travis, just send them to me.**

******But just for you to know, the next part will be "How to survive meeting the father of your girlfriend"**

******TAKE CARE!**

**- Any :***

******PS. Check out my Blog! The Link is on my profil!**


End file.
